A liquid pump, in particular for the cooling/heating circuit of a motor vehicle, is known from the German patent DE 199 34 382 A1. Said pump has a claw pole stator and a rotor, which is separated from the stator by a pipe and is immersed in coolant, forming an impeller. The rotor of the liquid pump of the German patent DE 199 34 382 A1 is radially arranged inside the stator. A bearing journal of the rotor is rotatably connected to a fixed shaft at the axial ends of said journal and essentially encloses said shaft for its entire length. The length of the bearing journal is thereby at least large enough that the center of gravity of the rotor lies between the two axial ends of the bearing journal of the rotor. The shaft is anchored in a rotationally fixed manner at a first end in a recess of the base of the pump housing. Said shaft's second end is housed in the hub of a ribbed star, which is configured in one piece with the front section of the pump's housing and whose ribs run radially in the suction connection of the pump.